


『Game Night』

by M1lkT3aa



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Card Games, Gen, Russian Roulette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1lkT3aa/pseuds/M1lkT3aa
Summary: Just a normal night! Totally!!
Kudos: 4





	1. A/N

『Hello! This was kind of had to come up as a plot of because my mind was blank the entire day, so with that out the way here are some trigger warnings!』

-Blood

-Death

-Guns

I'm pretty sure that's it! have fun reading!!


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't really know what to put for the whole main part so It'll be split into two

“There’s eight of you...and me so…”

They loaded the gun that had one bullet in a random chamber, then spun it a couple of times, then threw it on the table.

“It’s Russian roulette, but with a twist. A total of eight games, whoever loses said game will grab the gun and pull the trigger. If they succeed, meaning they don’t you know...Die, then it goes as normal. The eight games may vary if the player succeeds to not die by the bullet.”

No one made any sound as the crazy bitch spoke again,

“...If you’re feeling the risk, then I suppose you can pull twice. But don’t count on it.”

“Isn’t that going too far?!” Peppermint spoke up, “You’re dragging me and my brother into—” 

Their sentence cut short as the gun was lightly pressed upon their head, being shakenly held as their breath was shaky and looked up at Lilac in fear. They didn’t say anything, but just one look at their eyes and it was enough to shut them up. 

“Is that it?” Their older sibling, who was quite frankly their twin sister asked. 

They turned to her and nodded, not saying anything else. 

“First game’s Red or Black. Even though it’s quite simple: The dealer gives all players 5 cards. The dealer says a color, ‘red or black’ if you have three of the same color, then the dealer pays the debt. However, if they are the opposite, then the dealer collects the debt. If you get all five cards that are the same or different, double the amount of debt is due or collected.” 

Lilac turned away from the rest of the group, “But, that’s when the twist plays.” They turn back around, “As I said earlier, the player with the most of the opposite color or have all 5, will pull the trigger. The rest is self-explanatory. However, if two players have the most of the other color, then they both pull the trigger. If one succeeds, the next go. If both succeed then the next round will go as normal. If one’s brain guts go flying the other is safe.” 

“...Seems simple enough.” 

——

Setting down the cards of 52 cards, they gave each of the cookies 5 cards. 

“Hm, since this is the first round, my dear sibling *offered* me to be the dealer, so I will say red.”

Each of the cookies flipped over their cards. 

“Hm, Looks like my twin is safe, having three reds, Peppermint also having three, Mint four, Cocoa three as well...Vampire is still unconscious...Has been since the beginning. Cocoa dear can you flip over his cards—Thanks, love.” Pomegranate gestured towards her. 

“Alright, Vampire’s safe too, so that means Soda and Yogurt has to pull the trigger,” Pomegranate piled up the cards again, playing with them in her hand. “Soda has only 1 of the same color. So does Yogurt.” Pomegranate started at Lilac for a while until turning to the two again then throwing them the gun. 

“The youngest goes last so dearest brother, you’ll be going first.” 

He didn’t say anything as he put the gun towards his head, he simply pulled the trigger, however hesitating a bit as he did, when a click was heard, he sighed in relief, then passed it on to Soda. 

He was a nervous sweat, he shakily put the gun against his head, his hand trembling. He pulled the trigger. 

BANG.

Soda’s lifeless body hit the table as his head gave out a loud bang and fell on the floor. Of course, Peppermint being the first to react. 

“S-SODA?!?” Peppermint dropped to the floor, holding their lifeless sibling. 

“Shall we move on to the next round?” Pomegranate said while having the cards in hand. Lilac was reloading the gun with one said bullet and spinning it, then settling it on the table again.


End file.
